


A Real Gentleman

by Amuly



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was a real man in all the ways that counted and none of the ways that didn't. It was like the photonegative of what she thought a real man was, when she was younger.</p><p>And if there's one thing "real men" do, it's make sure their ladies are thoroughly satisfied by the end of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Gentleman

  
  


Bedding Daryl Dixon wasn't exactly how Carol would have assumed it'd be, back when she first met him. For one, he wasn't exactly the bodice-ripping, fuck-her-into-the-nearest-tree type. He was far more puppy than wolf in that regard, needing to be coaxed every which way. Carol more often than not made the first move, and really... she wouldn't have it any other way. She'd been with bodice-rippers: they weren't all they were cracked up to be. A man who ripped the bodice seemed to her to be happy to rip other things too, with no care for what his violence damaged. Daryl was more cautious than that. All bark and no bite, except he never even barked at her, neither. Not in a way that counted. Not to mention he was _far_ less experienced in bed than Carol would have ever guessed.

And if she were admitting it to herself, it kinda turned Carol on: having to teach Daryl this stuff. She would have never thought it in the past. Teaching some boy, like a blushing little virgin (not that he was a _virgin_ ), would be erotic. She always thought she wanted a man, a real _man_ , to get her going. But that was just it: Daryl _was_ a real man. In every way that counted. He provided for them, he looked out for her, he kept her safe. But he wasn't a man in exactly all those ways that _didn't_ count but somehow got lumped in under a “real man” too long ago. He didn't raise his voice to her, _certainly_ didn't raise his hand to her. He deferred to her, when she knew she was right. He trusted her judgement, respected her decisions. He was a man every way Ed hadn't been, and _wasn't_ a “man” in every way Ed _had_ been. It was like the photonegative of what she thought a real man was, when she was younger. And she'd gotten it right, this time around.

This morning they'd found a nice reservoir to wash up in, and a place to put their backs against as they set up camp. Rick was nervous about staying too long, but with the baby adjusting to the new people, he conceded to making camp for a couple days. Just long enough for everybody to get their bearings.

Carol quirked an eyebrow as she hung her clothes up to dry on a line. Just long enough for her to get what she wanted, too.

That night, Carol was in her tent and Daryl was on his bedroll out under the stars not ten feet away. She waited up, chewing at her thumbnail in eager impatience. She felt like a girl on prom night, except without any of the fear or guilt or worry. Just butterflies in her stomach and a heat lower down, a smoldering fire waiting for someone to come and stoke the flames. Carol squirmed and drummed her fingers against her chest, watching her tent flap.

He came in like he didn't mean to, like he didn't even notice his feet were bringing him into the tent. Carol sat up so quick she almost fell backwards, sending her giggling as Daryl zipped the flap shut behind him.

“Shhh!” he grumbled at her. He still wasn't looking her way except in little glances, like he was afraid he'd get caught looking. Carol reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him close.

“Shhh yourself and come here,” Carol told him. She then dragged him in for a kiss, mouth opening for him as she pulled him down. Daryl hummed against her like he always did, like he was surprised or worried, but he still kissed back. Kissed back _good_ : rough when she wanted him to be, sweet and gentle when she didn't. Tonight she wanted a little more rough and tumble, and he seemed to pick up on that, because his hands were curled tight around her arms, and his tongue plundered her mouth like he was hunting for something. Carol moaned low in her throat as he laid his weight on her, warm and hard.

“Gotta keep quiet,” Daryl reminded her, mouth sliding off hers to kiss at her jaw, her neck. Carol grinned as she carded her fingers through his shaggy hair, gently guiding him lower.

“I'm quiet enough,” she told him back.

He snorted as his mouth drifted down her collarbone. With a glance up to check how she was, Daryl hiked her shirt up and off with calloused hands. Carol shivered as those rough fingers ran over her ribs and his mouth kissed her collarbone, then her chest. His fingertips were tickling their way up, teasing, as his mouth drifted towards her breast. He glanced up again, that just the slightest hesitation that turned Carol's gut this way and that. A whole new thing she never thought she'd find erotic as a young woman. Him asking her _permission_. Him making sure _she_ wanted it. Him wanting to please _her_. Carol nodded down at him with a smile on her face and a fire in her groin.

Daryl sucked one nipple into his mouth, sending a soft thrill of pleasure through her. She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair again, eyes falling shut as he sucked at her breast. He turned to the other one, teeth nipping oh-so-gentle and tongue following quick after to soothe even the slightest hurt. His hands left her sides, only so he could undo his belt and start at his pants. Carol watched him through hooded lids as he shucked his pants, then started to work on hers. His erection bobbed heavy and wanting before his legs. His intentions were clear—but Carol had a different plan for the evening.

As he tugged off Carol's pants, Carol reached a hand down to cup his cheek, tilting his face up. Daryl stopped what he was doing immediately, kneeling on the floor of the tent, waiting for Carol's instructions. Carol couldn't deny that sight, and that kinda of power, sent a thrill through her.

Still, as self-assured as she felt with Daryl, Carol was no small bit nervous about bringing this up. “I was hoping we could try something a little different tonight?” she ventured.

Crawling up to her, Daryl straddled her thighs and nodded, eyes shinning in the darkness. His rough hands ran down her sides, cupped at her flank. “Whatever you want,” he told her. And Carol knew he meant it.

“It's just, we're so nice and clean, first time in ages. And I was thinking, maybe you could...” Carol trailed off, bit her lip. To her surprise Daryl leaned in and kissed her nerves away, tongue swiping out to soothe at her abused lip. She smiled and kissed him back, one hand going up to stroke at his jaw as they did.

“What do you want?” Daryl asked her, voice low. He nuzzled his nose against hers before pulling back, just enough so they could see each other. His right hand came up to stroke at the crease of her thigh, fingers trailing down just enough for her stomach to jump, for her groin to clench and expand in anticipation. She huffed at herself, at her body's eager reaction.

Mustering up her courage—she'd killed _herds_ of _walkers_ , for God's sake!—Carol said: “I want you to...” Oh God, she hadn't thought how she'd phrase it. 'Eat her out' sounded so crude, but 'go down' sounded degrading? “Use your mouth, on me,” she settled on. She let her eyes flicker meaningfully down.

Daryl, bless him, seemed to get the idea right away. And well, _damn,_ boy seemed to _like_ the idea, too. His eyes got all wide and his breath faster. He leaned in to give her a searing kiss before pulling back.

“Hell, woman: why didn't you say so earlier?” With that, he put one big hand in the center of her chest and pushed her back down onto her bedroll. Carol had to stifle a shriek as he tore her pants off the rest of the way and nudged at her legs, settling himself good between them.

Leaning up just enough to get a good look, Carol asked him: “You ever done this before?”

Daryl's eyes flickered up to hers, just long enough to betray the answer.

“Can't be rocket science. Merle used to talk about it.”

It shouldn't have turned Carol on so much, that Daryl didn't know how. Shouldn't have, but her body clenched eagerly, trickle of moisture starting to escape her. “You know where my clitoris is. Just... stimulate that. Fingers and... tongue. And you can put your tongue inside, if you want, eventually.”

Daryl scraped along on his belly, settling in. He glanced up at Carol and winked, sending another shock of arousal through her stomach. “Think I could put my everything inside there right now, no 'eventually' needed. You're eager for it.”

“Well if I'm so ready, don't you think you should do something about it?” Carol teased, though her voice was breathless.

Daryl licked his lips and nodded, like he was psyching himself up. Then he bent his head and leaned in.

The first touch of his tongue against her was already too good. He pressed it against her clit kinda unsure at first, but then he swiped it up, rough and flat, in long, hard strokes. Carol moaned and reached down, grabbing for his hair. Sweat broke out on her chest and neck as he licked at her. Two fingers joined his tongue to rub lower, not inside her but teasing, pressing beneath her folds. Arousal built inside Carol until her body was clenching, begging Daryl to put his fingers inside her.

“You can put them in...” she breathed.

But Daryl shook his head. He lifted his face just long enough to tell her: “You said I could put my tongue in there, though.” Then he was going down again, tongue lapping a few more times at her clit. Carol gasped and braced herself as he maneuvered himself lower. After a moment he grumbled and grabbed at her ass, hauling her up. Carol laughed out loud and then smothered it with a hand over her mouth. Daryl was glaring at her but his head was turning right back down, to where she was freshly better-exposed.

As his tongue first dipped inside her Carol groaned, hand over her mouth turning into a fist as she fought to stay quiet. Daryl's tongue was cautious at first, lapping over the inside of the folds and just dipping in for a moment before pulling back out. He quickly grew bolder, however: fucking into her with his tongue, burying his face in her as he grew more eager, more voracious. Carol held onto his shoulder as her hips rolled down against his face, fucking herself against his mouth and tongue.

“Daryl, Daryl-” she whispered.

He had two fingers rubbing at her clit now as he kept plundering her with his mouth, now sucking, now fucking her with his tongue. Carol's arousal grew sharp, her eyes squeezing shut as the rough scrape of his beard added a twist of abrasion to the sweetness he was treating her to with his mouth and hands.

“I'm going to... Almost, keep going, keep going, Daryl-” Carol begged. Her arousal was reaching a crescendo inside of her, building and building, orgasm just barely out of reach. Daryl kept eating at her, lips and tongue working in concert with his fingers as he rubbed steadily at her clit, fingers circling and circling as they worked to give her the pleasure she needed. With a gasp Carol orgasmed, body clenching around his tongue as he fucked her through it, lapping at the fresh juices her orgasm squeezed from her.

As Carol trembled down Daryl kept his hand on her, still rubbing gently at her inside folds. He was crawling up her though, face shiny. The sight sent another shot of arousal coursing through her and Carol moaned, body clenching against the fingers he still had inside her.

“You wanna jerk me off while I make you come again?” Daryl asked, gentleman he was.

Carol bit her lip. She wanted to tell him to get inside her, but they didn't have any condoms. And as much as she liked Daryl, she didn't trust him to pull out in time—not because he was selfish like that, more because he had a tendency to blow the second she laid hands on him. Getting inside her might catch him by surprise.

“Yeah,” she settled with instead. She stretched up against him, muscles relaxed and loose. She smiled. “You make me come again while I get you off.”

Reaching up to his face, Carol rubbed her palm over his mouth and cheeks. When he looked at her more confused than baby Judith being carried around by Tyreese, Carol laughed and showed him her palm: “Trying to get it wet for you,” she told him.

Daryl huffed and snorted, turning away to rub his face against his shoulder. “Your damn fault,” he pointed out.

Reaching down to touch herself—and boy, that was kinda a new thing, touching herself in front of a man. More bold than anything she would have conceived of before, with Ed—Carol collected wetness from inside herself, tangling briefly with Daryl's fingers before pulling away. She wrapped her hand around Daryl's erection and started stroking it, freshly lubricated from her own store.

Daryl grunted the way he always did when she started touching him, like he was surprised she was actually doing it and kinda nervous he'd blow. Carol stroked him nice and steady, kind of holding off until she felt close to that second orgasm he'd promised her. Woman had to have standards, after all.

Of course with Daryl that was never an issue. His thick fingers worked inside of her better than she was probably working him. He had his thumb putting pressure on her clit as two fingers fucked into her good and steady, right at the exact pace she liked. He even had them angled to run across her inside upper walls, right where she liked to be rubbed. Carol groaned as she felt that second orgasm coming on even faster than the first.

But damn, as she rolled that nice thick cock of his in her fist, Carol sure wished she had something a little meaty inside her. Instead she settled for telling Daryl: “Forget my clitoris. Put four fingers inside me?”

Daryl looked a little unsure but he nodded, changing his tactics straight away. Carol groaned as he pushed four fingers in, the stretch burning a little but in exactly the way she wanted to. She felt _full,_ really full, for the first time since... anything had happened. Carol threw her head back and fucked down against Daryl's fingers as he started to pump into her good and hard.

“Really give it to me,” Carol told Daryl as she fisted him rougher. A strangled moan escaped his throat at the change of pace, but he nodded. Sweat dripped down from his forehead onto her breasts, and he was biting at his lip. Carol laughed.

“Don't you dare shoot before me. You said you were gonna give me a second one-”

“'m trying!” Daryl grumbled. His fingers were fucking into her good and rough, rubbing up against her walls just like she wanted, stretching that outer ring of muscle just on the right side of discomfort. Carol groaned as her hips pumped down on them.

“Shit, Carol, gonna-” Daryl grunted. Carol just stroked him through it, even though she was getting damn close. Daryl shot all over her chest and stomach, grunting his completion through gritted teeth. His body was trembling, but his hand kept moving inside her.

It was his determination that got her going, got her orgasming just about cresting. Carol moaned and wrapped her arms around Daryl's back, feeling his shoulder muscles moving as he fucked her with his hand.

“Al-most, al-most-” she whispered to him, breath jarring from her body with every sharp thrust of his wrist.

She came again with Daryl nibbling on her neck, his hard, sweaty body pressed up against hers, shoulder to hips. Carol's body clenched painfully around Daryl's fingers, outer ring of muscle sore in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. She groaned as he pulled out, wiping his hand off on her thigh. She was gonna feel that tomorrow, and damn, was she happy about it.

Daryl curled up against her, tucking his head into her neck, wrapping his thigh over hers, body faintly fetal as he compressed himself to fit her shorter height. Carol sighed and let herself float for a long minute, eyes closed and body singing.

Daryl's shy whisper cut through the silence after a few minutes: “I do alright?”

Carol smiled into the darkness, then opened her eyes to look down at him. “ _Perfect_ ,” she told him, emphatically. She didn't hedge stuff like that, not with him. She knew what it looked like, to be starved for compliments, for acknowledgement of a job well done. Knew because she had a mirror and had seen that look more days than not. She wasn't about to be so cruel as to deny him them whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Daryl hummed contentedly, body curling tighter against hers in happiness. “You too,” he said after a minute.

Carol laughed. “Oh well come on, that I know,” she teased, smacking a hand down on his ass. Daryl jumped and then grumbled, head-butting her gently under her jaw.

“Let's just hope we don't have to ride some damn horses tomorrow,” Carol grumbled as she settled down. “Because thanks to you I won't be able to.”

“I ain't the one calling the shots,” Daryl reminded her. After a pause he added: “And if we gotta, you can ride in my lap or something.”

“Such a gentleman,” Carol told him. And honestly, she really did mean it.


End file.
